1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the storage of emergency data and other reference materials on a cellular telephone, electronic telephone or other electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cellular telephones (“cellphones”) have become immensely popular during the last decade. It is very common to see a person of almost any age or generation publicly engaged in a conversation on a cellphone, using a walkie-talkie style cellphone, text messaging on a cellphone, surfing the internet on a cellphone, or even watching television on their cellphone. Because the cellphone is a staple commodity found on most people at most times of the day or night, the cellular telephone represents an ideal medium to provide emergency or helpful information which can readily be made available during crisis or crucial moment. Several attempts have been made to provide information to users about impeding emergencies such as approaching hurricanes or other weather alerts, traffic accident information or the like. However, no one has addressed the needs of users who find themselves having to address personal emergency situations around them, such as accidents, heart attacks, asthma attacks, snake bites, etc. What is needed is readily available emergency information to users on how to prepare for, solve, address, or deal with every day emergencies storable in a source that is already carried by or available to the user.